The present invention relates to a searchlight or headlight for vehicles, particularly motor vehicles.
Vehicle headlights of the type under discussion normally comprise a reflector, into an apex opening of which a bulb is inserted by means of a lamp holder. The bulb is usually sealed against the reflector by a sealing ring. Headlights for motor vehicles of this type have been disclosed for example in applicants' U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,809,880 and 3,688,103.
German patent publication DE-OS No. 3,028,688 discloses a vehicle headlight, in which the fastening of the lamp holder on the backside of the reflector is obtained by means of three reflector tongues which press against the backside of the reflector through flanging of the portion of the lamp holder. This type of fastening, however, requires a non-objectionable feeding of a flanging tool into the apex opening of the reflector, and furthermore, sensitive reflection surfaces of the reflector can be damaged during the flanging process.